Vampires and Slayers
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: AngelOC. Angel is a vampire. Rena Alvarez is a slayer. What is wrong with this picture?


Angel and Rena:

They had been working side by side for almost a year. Her name was Rena Alvarez. She's 19, 5' 7", with long black hair and Ice blue eyes. She was holding a front at Hemery High. He is Angel. A 200+ year old vampire from Ireland. Holding in at 6' tall, his formerly shortly spiky brown hair was now shoulder length. He, Rena, Spike, Illyria, and Gunn were hiding out at Angel's old haunt, The Hyperion Hotel. 65 rooms in the old hotel: 5 rooms were being lived in, 2 were gyms, and 1 was used as a holding pen for Rena's pet: A gargoyle version of a dog, actually. Rena lay on her bed listening to Britney Spears—My Prerogative, when there was a knock on the door. She was in her underwear, so she adjusted her bra and answered the door. It was Angel.

"Hey, Angel," She greeted him.

"We were supposed to be..." Angel was too distracted by the beauty in her undies.

"Oh, the meeting!"

"Yeah."

"You can come in, you know."

"Oh."

Angel came in and shut the door.

"So, can you give me a hint of what the trouble is this time?" Rena sat on her bed.

"Repairs on the hotel. We don't have the money," Angel sat down next to her.

"I could always talk to my cousin Kennedy," She offered.

"Yeah..." Angel trailed off.

There was an awkward silence.

"She's Willow's girlfriend," Rena clarified.

"Oh," He sighed.

Rena looked Angel in the eye.

"Angel, what's wrong?" She asked, not prepared for what happened next.

Angel kissed her!

"I'm sorry, Rena," He stood up quickly.

Rena grabbed his hand.

"Who told you to stop?" She asked huskily.

Rena pulled Angel back to her, causing him to fall on top of her. She groaned deeply at the contact with the vampire, relishing in the feel of him. Angel kissed her again, taking her lips slowly. She gasped at the touch of his cool skin on hers as his hands cradled her neck and her head. Angel ran his tongue across her bottom lip, tasting vanilla and chocolate from the ice cream she had earlier. Rena snuck her tongue out to meet his, tips touching lightly before delving into each others mouths.

Rena explored Angel's cool mouth, running her tongue across his teeth. Angel moaned low in his throat as Rena's tongue skimmed over his teeth, before tangling with his own. Rena chuckled against Angel's lip as the frustrated vampire moved over her. She moved her hands to his pant line, moving them up his sides and under his sweater. Her hands came to his abs, thumbs tracing their lines, finding a couple of scars. Her thumb dipped to his belly button, tracing it lightly, causing the vampire to moan.

"Me thinks my demon likes it," She smiled against his mouth.

"Me thinks he does," Angel growled before nipping her bottom lip.

Angel wanted to pull away but his body did not respond.

"I should tell you, Angel, that the gypsies that cursed you...I know them...made them...(Moan)...change curse... made it...different," She said between kisses.

Angel heard her but didn't respond...yet. He pulled away from her mouth, his forehead against hers.

"Changed it how?" He asked, almost panting, even though he had no need of breath.

Angel pressed his body into hers.

"Why don't you find out?" She teased.

Angel nibbled her chin, making her gasp.

"Tell me," He groaned.

Rena moved her hands to his back, his lower back to be precise.

"Make me," She challenged him.

Angel moved the hand under the back of her head to her stomach, tracing lightly up to the valley between her breasts.

"Tempting offer, Rena, tempting offer," He smiled.

"Not an offer, Angel, a challenge," She smiled back, gasping as his lips went down her neck, to her shoulder.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked, tracing her collarbone with his finger then his tongue.

"I ain't gonna tell, Vampire. You'll have to be more original," She challenged him again.

"Trust me, Slayer, I will," He growled as he felt her hands on his ass.

Angel ran his tongue down her chest to the swell of her breasts.

"Are you sure you won't tell me?" He asked.

Rena shook her head 'no', then moaned as he nibbled on her chest.

"I take it you like that?" He said smugly.

Rena moaned her answer.

"Angel..." She moaned.

Angel felt his control begin to loosen. He wanted her...badly. _Come on, you moron. Do her. You know you wanna,_ Angelus goaded him. _Fuck you,_ Angel growled.

"Angel..." She moaned again.

_No, fuck her,_ Angelus laughed, _she's bleeding gorgeous, she wants you. What more do you want? Hell, even I want her. And not to feed on either. Just show her what you got._ Angel groaned when he realized that Angelus was right.

"Angel..." She moaned his name, almost like a chant.

"Rena..." He brought her eyes to his, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what Angelus just said."

"What? What did he say?" She smiled knowingly.

"He said he wanted me to fuck you. That your gorgeous and you want me. Even he wants you and not for him to feed on. He wants me to show you all the little tricks that I got," He grinned.

Rena slipped one hand between them, to his zipper.

"Well, you got to admit one thing, Angel," She smiled.

"What?" He replied.

Rena unzipped his black jeans, letting his thick hardness fall into her hand.

"He was right," She smiled, kissing him as she stroked him.

Angel moaned into her mouth as she stroked him to full hardness, so full that it was painful. She marveled at that part of his anatomy. Not because of it's size...damn, Buffy was holding out that info on her...but because of it's contrast to the rest of his body. His body was hard and lean, it was soft and thick and long. She came to the conclusion that he was of an impressive size. Obviously.

"Ya know somethin', Angel?" She whispered into his ear.

"What?" He moaned.

"When I talked to Buffy about you..."Rena squeezed him.

"What?"Angel wanted to take her right then.

"She never said you were hung like a horse," She smiled before resuming the kiss.

That comment was the last she made before Angel took her hand off him and placed it on his shoulder along with the other one that happened to find it's way there. He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth, withdrawing it slowly and thrusting it back in again, promising her what he was going to do to her. Angel miraculously removed her bra without even studying it first. He lowered his mouth to one of her hard little nipples, teasing to an even harder point.

Rena arched into his mouth, moaning loudly. Angel put a finger to her mouth, hushing her. She sucked his fingertip into her mouth to silence herself. Angel rolled her nipple between his front teeth, making her arch and moan, marking her his. Only they knew the mark was there. Angel released the marked nipple to pay the same attention to the other. Rena began to writhe under him and he held her close to his body, shifting himself between her legs.

Angel brought his mouth back to hers as he trailed his fingers to her panties, hooking his fingers into the elastic band and pulled them down. He broke the kiss to kiss a trail from her stomach down to any skin that he had uncovered. Angel was now in a position that Rena thought that she would never see any man. Angel smiled as she lifted her hips so that he could remove her panties, throwing them in the same general direction as her bra.

"It's...(moan)...not..." Rena couldn't finish her sentence when she felt Angel run his tongue between her folds.

"It's not what, Rena?" Angel smiled, delighting in the young slayer's inability to speak.

Rena bucked her hips when she felt Angel's cool tongue roll over her clit, making sensation run through her.

"I am guessing that no-one has ever done this for you?" He mused, watching her as his tongue darted into her wetness, "You taste great, Rena."

Angel had an almost feral smile on his face as Rena moaned his name like a chant. He moved his tongue up and down, in and out, before pulling away. Rena whimpered in protest.

"(Whisper) I think I hear something," He said, one finger on her lips.

There was a knock on her door.

"Rena, you okay?" Gunn called.

Angel moved his hand.

"I'm fine, Charlie," She called, choking back a moan as Angel kissed her neck.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just handcuffed Angel to my bed," She joked, seeing the mischievous glint in Angel's eye.

She could hear Gunn cough.

"Everything is fine, Charlie," Rena laughed.

* * *

Gunn walked back to the lobby.

"So, is everything alright?" Spike asked.

"(Confused) Yeah. She said that she had Angel handcuffed to her bed, but everything is okay," Gunn replied.

Spike began to choke on his mug of blood. _Damn, little girl is kinky,_ He thought.

* * *

Angel and Rena laughed as they listened to Spike scream, "She what?"

"Think I freaked him out?" Rena laughed, Angel's cool breath on her neck.

"Yeah, you did," Angel replied, kissing her neck, grinding his hips into hers, "The only set back is that now he will come in here...just to make sure."

Rena got a mischievous thought, _Maybe I will handcuff him to my bed. Then when Spike walks in...I will have Angel right where I want him. In me._

"What are you thinking, Little Slayer?" Angel purred.

"Handcuffing you to the bed," She confessed, wiggling her hips against his painful erection.

"You wouldn't..." Angel gave Rena the puppy-dog face.

Rena used her slayer strength to flip them over.

"I would," Rena purred, "I would, my Dark Knight."

Angel groaned as she moved to her side table and reached into the drawer. When her hand came out, she had a pair of stainless steel handcuffs, standard issue for cops.

"How did you get those?" Angel moaned as she dangled them in front of him.

"My brother Carlo is a cop...here in L.A., he sent them to me for my birthday...and...they were the pair he was given 8 years ago when he started his first job as a cop," She answered as she held his wrists above his head.

Angel grunted when he heard the first click of the handcuffs.

"And?" Angel said, raising his hips slightly.

"So, they are special...and I don't want you to break them," She finished.

He growled deep in his chest as the second click was heard.

"I would ask you to undo them...(moan)...but I know that you won't," He said, bringing his knees up to hold her up.

"Angel..." She said as her hand wandered to his erection.

Angel moaned low as she rubbed him against her entrance, watching his eyes grow wide.

"So, Angel, do I leave you here like this with no way of taking care of your problem or do I take care of it for you?" She challenged.

Angel looked Rena in the eye, recognizing the look of lust, but there was also something else in her eyes, he could almost swear it was love.

"(moan) Rena..." He said as he bucked against her causing the head of his erection to bump her clit.

"So, I guess that means that you want it?" She moaned, wanting to just sink on him fully, burying him inside her.

Angel nodded his head, _God...yes...I want it. I want to feel you, Rena, to touch you deeply. As deep as I can._

"Rena..." He moaned, "Rena..."

She kissed his neck, trailing up to his ear, then to his lips.

"Angel..." She put one hand on his, the other still on his erection.

Rena moaned as she guided the head of him into her. She sank slowly down onto him, stopping halfway for a moment.

"Angel..." She moaned.

"At least undo one hand, Rena," He moaned.

Rena undid the handcuffs from the headboard, but it still dangled on his wrist. He put one hand on her hip and the other on her lower back.

"Hold on to me, Rena," He said, his voice strained.

Rena laid her head on Angel's shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. Angel held on to her as he slowly buried himself into her. He sank fully into her, encountering slight resistance.

"Rena..." He gasped.

"No...going...back...now..." She moaned, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him, "Do it, Angel, please."

Angel held her tightly as he thrust into her fully, breaking the barrier. A slight twinge of pain racked her, but Angel kissed it away.


End file.
